lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
HoneyWorks
HoneyWorks, also known as Haniwa (ハニワ┏|∵|┛) is an independent music production group, and the creator of the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. It is one of the group's major projects. Members Core Members * Gom (composer) * Shito (composer) * Yamako (illustrator) Support Members * Musicians ** Oji/Kaizoku Ou (guitarist) ** cake (pianist) ** AtsuyuK! (drummer) ** Nakanishi (guitarist) * Artists ** Mogelatte ** Rocoru * Other ** ziro (movie) Background Although existing as a Vocaloid circle since 2010, it was not until 2014 that they made their professional debut with Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. Many of their most popular songs were done with Vocaloid, but over time their discography included human singers more often, with a Vocaloid version of the song as an alternate cover. Associated Artists While the singer CHiCO isn't a member of HoneyWorks, she is a frequent collaborator with the group starting from 2014 after winning the Utakashi! Audition de Grand Prix, forming the unit CHiCO with HoneyWorks. This group has 2 studio albums and 9 singles as of 2018, and has provided the theme tunes for various anime and live action projects. In general, HoneyWorks connects frequently with the utaite community, with many internet singers being featured on their HoneyWorks Utattemita series of albums. A few of them also contribute songs for HoneyWorks's series, and HoneyWorks sometimes composes songs for them as well. Specifically, the female utaite sana frequently collaborates with HoneyWorks, with her lending her voice for Suki ni Naru Kono Shunkan wo., and occasionally singing with CHiCO on a few singles. The male utaite Gero sings a few of HoneyWorks's releases, in addition to lending his voice to Confession Executive Committee character Midori Hamanaka. Other notable utaite that have previously collaborated with HoneyWorks include Amatsuki, YURiKA, , , and . , a popular utaite/songwriter, has also helped make songs with HoneyWorks as well as with LIPXLIP. Discography Vocaloid CDs * Love Roma (2010) * Hatsukoi Note (2011) * Rokugen Astrology (2013) * VocaColle 3 (2015) Studio Albums * Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita. (2014) * Boku Ja Dame Desu Ka? ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ (2014) * Suki ni Naru Kono Shunkan wo. (2015) * Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~ (2017) Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita Series * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita!! (2011) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 2 (2011) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 3 (2013) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 4 (2013) * Haniwa Kyouku Utattemita 5 (2014) For all '' Confession Executive Committee ''exclusive discography, see here. Websites * Official Website * Official Youtube Channel * Niconico playlist * CHiCO with HoneyWorks Youtube * Official Twitter Trivia * Their name and internet logo are based off of the Haniwa clay figures that were popular funeral burial items in the Kofun period. Their first CD, Love Roma, features a trio of Haniwa representing Gom, shito, and Yamako on the cover, and many of their earlier works depict their logo the same way as Love Roma's haniwa were drawn. * Their mascots, the white bear and the panda, first appeared together in the HoneyWorks song " ", where they are depicted as stuffed animals that hold. A similar looking panda appears in the background of " ", released a month before the former song. * They sometimes represent their group name numerically, as 828. In the gorowase system, it can still be pronounced Ha-Ni-Ha/Wa. Category:Music Groups